Sonix Kagura: Burst Master
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: Here you go a Revamp of my original Story Sonix Kagura So Ship will be the same but there will be more fighting and Backstory will be discovered Sonix the hedgehog was transported by his arch-enemies Eggman. Now Sonix Must face A world with busty Ninja and Yoma can the Blue Blur get back to his world or be stuck here forever SonixXMiyabi
1. Sonix VS Crimson Academy

(A/N Thought I was done with Sonix Kagura. No this is going to be a remastered Version so Yes SonixXMiybai is going still being a ship so with any other Ship But i will do Yoma Master Series part for the very end so Yeah. But i will change the combat for somewhat like Dragon Ball Z if any of you watch it but i will keep a single Arc for Sonix in the Seran Kagura.

* * *

Sonix: (running around Green Hill Zone) Man today is a loving day of Green Hill Zone. I wonder what kinda villainy plan Eggman is trying to pull anything funny i be there at the Speed of Sound (figure 8 and doing Parkour) But the sad part Egghead didn't even plan anything ever since he escaped. Not sure what his plan might be but whatever plan he does (Smirk and stand top of a platform) I always will kick Egghead butt no matter what.

Tails: Sonix are you there?

Sonix: Read you loud and Clear what up Tails?

Tails: I detected some Chaos Energy at Chemical Plant Zone but you are the only one close enough to make it there.

Sonix: Roger that Tails Tell Sonic and the other to make sure Rough and Tumber stay in prison after what happened the last time.

Tails: (Gigging) Alright i will let them know Tails Out! (end Com)

Sonix: (Relief) Nice to know After the Whole Phantom Ruby and Infinite I thought that never end now I wonder what we got next after this. (Smirk) Well ain't no time like the present time to see what Egghead got for me today (figure 8 to Chemical Plant Zone)

Meanwhile in Chemical Plant Zone

Eggman: WHOOOOAOO With my new weapon it only a matter of time those Freedom Loser figure out i escape from Prison Even that Other Hedgehog Sonix Ohhh I hate him down at the very core once he gets here i will show him my genies HAHAHAHA!

Orbot: Uh Sir you have Company.

Eggman: Hm? (turn to See Sonix the hedgehog) S-Sonix How did you know where i was at?

Sonix: Uh hello ever hear of nonvillain i got the info from Tails telling me you were using Chaos Energy i came here to stop you Egghead now surrender now Before thing get Rough! (Smirk)

Eggman: Get back Hedeghog or else i will...(see his dimensioner weapon) I will send you to another world you will never return.

Sonix: (Thought) Something tells me that by the time i walk back he is going to spawn a portal anyway,

Eggman: (Evil grin) Got you (summon a portal underneath Sonix)

Sonix: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Eggman: HAHAHAHAHAH FINALLY THAT HEDGEHOG IS OUT OF MY HAIR FOR A ALL DAY MUAHAHAHAHHAH!

Orbot: What now Boss?

Eggman: Hmm not sure But i will resume on my ultimate Weapon to defeat those Damnn Freedom fighters once and for all.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (arm cover his shoulder) Well damn guess that went Offtrack for the moment.

Sol: How the hell...?

Sonix: Eggman

Sol: (Sign) Shouldn't have asked.

Sonix: What else is new?

Sol: So what world did Eggman send you this time?

Sonix: Who know Gramp but rather than heading to a world with Demon and Angles.

Sol: Are you talking Pit world?

Sonix: Kinda like that but no.

Sol: Well i am scenting i will try to contract Tails about bringing you back to Mobius once and for all.

Sonix: Roger that Gramp.

Sol: Try not to get in trouble by the time i come back alright?

Sonix: (Smirk) You know me Gramp!

Sol: Yeah Yeah later kid (vanish his mind link)

Sonix: Alright time to see what world this would be (land on the rooftop) Well got to say this city is peaceful (see a school on his left) Is that a school?

Sonix: It would seem so (drop-down in front of the school) Let see Alright the name of this school is called Hanzo Weird name for a school to become (walk inside the school) I wonder where is everyone?

?: Who are you and how did you get in the school?

Sonix: Huh?

Kiriya: My name is Kiriya and you dare step into the name of Hanzo (snap his finger and 5 ninjas surround the blue hedgehog) Do you value your life?

Sonix: (Sweatdrop and thought) Don't get in trouble you say jeez Gramp you make it harder than it looks.

Sonix: Listen i don't want to fight your student I am kinda from another world so uh(rub his head).

Kiriya: Prove you can beat my student and i will take your word.

Sonix: (Sign) Great so much for doing this peacefully alright come at me Girls i try not to hurt you too much.

?: Wait Master should we tell him our name first?

Kiriya: Very well Hanzo Academy state your name.

Asuka: My name is Asuka.

Ikaruga: Ikaruga Let have a battle of our honor

Katsuragi: Hey there cutie my name is Katsuragi lets see who is stronger?!

Sonix: (thought) Seem like someone is getting a bit of themselves.

Yagyū: My name is Yagyū if you hurt Hibari. ( Cold Glare at Sonix) I will kill you where you stand.

Sonix: Okay fair enough (look at the last one) So you must be Hibari correct?

Hibari: (nod happy) Yup let do our best now.

Sonix: (smirk) Before you girls get into combat has you know about a Sonic boom?

Hanzo: huh?

Sonix: (Vanish)

Asuka: (Eye Widen) W-What where did he go?

Sonix: Got to say (standing on the rooftop) The view is great from here.

Katsuragi: Why you (ran to Sonix only to find him gone) What the?

Sonix: You are too slow there Katsuragi but if you want to see me serious (smirk serious) then come at me with everything you got.

Kiriya: Stand down Look like we should know what are we dealing with.

Sonix: Finally i didn't want to settle this by hurting your student so you must be Master Kiriya Please to meet you My name is Sonix the hedgehog. (bow)

Kiriya: I see sorry for attacking i thought you were with the other Shinobi.

Sonix: (Confused face) Other Shinobi?

Kiriya: (nod to the blue blur) Right now we are facing a war with other Shinobi trying to prevent a crisis that happens many hundred years ago.

Sonix:(Cover his arms) And what is that?

Kiriya: (Turn around) We are facing Yoma.

Sonix: As in the demon Yoma that was put away hundred of years ago.

Kiriya: How do you know of this?

Sonix: Like i say from a different world.

Asuka: Master can we have Sonix aid us in this battle?

Kiriya: Very well but we don't have how the other Shinobi master is going to hear a Hedgehog going to join our rank.

Sonix: Don't worry about me Kiriya i has a way of convincing them that i am not a Yoma what is the worse thing to happen? (Sonix Scent and thought) Danger Where (Look behind Asuka and teleport Asuka out of the way).

Asuka: Thank Sonix.

Sonix: (nod) Who go there!?

?: Get that Hedgehog.

Sonix: (Runner Stance) Let Go (defeat all the Ninja in one Boom) Ha Too easy

Hanzo: (Shocked by Sonix Speed)

Sonix: (dusting himself off) Man that felt a little bit too easy.

Yagyu: (See a sniper) Sonix Behind you!

Ninja Female Shooter: Gotcha (shot at the hedgehog but vanish) What!?

Sonix: You know it not nice to shoot at me when you think i wasn't aware of you.

Ninja Female Shooter: H-How did you get behind me?

Sonix: (tie up the Sniper) So who send you here to capture me?

Ninja Female Shooter: It was Crismon they want to challenge you tonight be there and come alone.

Sonix: (Sign) Look like i already have Trouble Hey Master Kirya do you know where is Crimson at?

Kiriya: (nod) Asuka show Sonix where Crismon hideout is at.

Asuka: Yes Master Sonix follow me.

Sonix: Sure if you can keep up (dash off).

Asuka: Wait up Sonix (jump on Rooftop).

Ikaruga: Master why did you send Asuka rather than one of us?

Kiriya: Because i need all of you to stay here who know what attack either Gessen, Hebjio to try to attack us.

Yagyu: (Nod for their master agreement) He is right we don't know if one of them got the news about our new allies to join our fight.

Katsuragi: Let hope Sonix can handle this by himself!

Kiriya: Something tell me (look at the sky) He has does this for a Living.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Stage: Crimson Academy

Sonix: (Stretching his Leg) Ahh nice warmup time to teach these Crismon Student about my speed and ability (Sonix Scan) Look like the inner area is clear for now but that doesn't mean (Sonix Scent and dodge a bullet and Smirk) Not like someone was shooting behind me.

?: Damn you are one lucky bastard to dodge that shot of mine.

Sonix: (Teleport behind her) Maybe but if you were fast enough to catch me that is.

?: H-How did you get behind me who are you?

Sonix: (Smirk) My name is Sonix the hedgehog also who are you little girl?

Mirai: (Mad at the hedgehog insult her) I am not little I have you know I am 15.

Sonix: Sure Sure But (smirk) if you think you can handle me that is.

Mirai: Shinobi Transform.

So the Outfit She wears a black, white and dark teal frilled dress and bonnet with cat ears, cat tail, and what looks like black angel wings on her back. She wears white stockings and black dress shoes with black ring anklets with cat heads. She carries a European style umbrella that matches her dress in design, and like Yagyuu, she wears a black eye-patch with red tomoe over her left eye (Yagyū's is on the right).

Sonix: (Shrug and Battle Stance) Eh i have seen better any way you ready Mirai?

Mirai: Been Ready Hedgehog.

**BGM: Mirai Battle Theme: Futsure's Idea**

**So Mirai took a first step she was using her umbrella to shoot Sonix down but Sonix uses his insane speed to dodge those bullets So Mirai use her Ninja Scroll LV 1 Valkyrie taking a big gun underneath from her skirt and Sonix was stunned and decided to dodge most of her aim. Then Sonix taunt at her to make her even angrier and Mirai. So She decides to use her Ninja Scroll LV 3 Landkreuzer And dash at Sonix but Sonix ran around her causing a Sonix wind and defeat with a Falcon Punch sending her down to the damage Rooftop and most of her clothes was damage at the fall and the battle was over.**

Sonix: Has enough?

Mirai: (pouted face) Dammit i almost have you right there if you couldn't stop moving around so much.

Sonix: Hehe Well there is something you need to learn from your mistake there Mirai if you want to beat your rival.

Mirai: (Confused face) How so?

Sonix: Lure your enemy out with bait and trap if you want to become a better Shinobi if you do reckless think you are going to be defeated but if you turn it around you might have a better chance of beating your opponent.

Mirai: (Amazed by the hedgehog word) Thank you i will make sure to do that in the future.

Sonix: (Wink at Mirai) Will do (dash at the other side)

Time Skip

Sonix: So this must be the grand training room but i don't see anyone here i wonder...(Sonix Scent and block a knife attack) You know it not nice to attack me in front you know that.

?: Aww i miss well i guess this is going to hurt more than you.

Sonix: So who are you?

Hikage: My name is Hikage (lick her knife) you are not going to leave this place alive.

Sonix: (determined face) Maybe but i can tell in your life you have a rough past to deal with. You don't have to do this.

Hikage: (Dash up to Sonix with her cold dead stare) but i want to understand human emotion.

Sonix: (Dodge her knife) Look like this is going to get ugly let go Hikage.

**BGM: Hikage Battle theme**

**So Hikage dash up to Sonix but she uses her knife too try to slice Sonix up but Sonix used his reflex of avoiding the knife but Sonix scent came up and saw the knife scatter around him. But Sonix Punch Hikage in the stomach sending her flying to the wall and she uses Ninja Transform and she use her ninja skill to slide underneath Sonix and kick his face and throw her knife then Sonix stop time and dash down and did a 360 Kick and 3-hit combos and throw her at the ground and resume time and Hikage took a lot of damage Then she used her Lv 3 Frenzy Mode and Sonix knew where this was going, then he waits for her attack first but instead. She was in front of Sonix and Sonix teleport around same with Hikage with different clash and insane Speed So Sonix went Hyper Speed and beat Hikage in that tense clashing and got her clothes torn during that and the battle was over.**

Hikage: (grunt in emotionless pain) Ughhh damn i thought i nearly have you.

Sonix: (panting) Got..to...say..you..might..be..the..deadly...of..them ..all.

Hikage: (cover her chest) Are you feeling excited about your emotion?

Sonix: Yes (summon a jacket and give it to Hikage) I know you must have lost your emotion in your past but (hand on her shoulder) I too understand what it like to lose someone you lost (turn away from Hikage) it best to follow your heart.

Hikage: (Felt a tear went down) W-Who are you?

Sonix: (half-turn and Smirk) The name is Sonix the hedgehog.

Hikage: (wipe her tear) Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: (nod wave goodbye from Hikage) Hope we can fight again next time.

Hikage: (thought and hold her heart) Why does my heart clench every time he talks to me?

Time skip

Sonix: (rubbing his head) Great i have no way of getting back home and no chaos emeralds seem like i am going to be stuck in this world forever.

?: So you must be the hedgehog huh then me and these two will take you on.

Sonix: (Dodge a giant sword and block a slave doll robot and dodge underneath a six sword welder) Well this seems to be a little bit overkill don't you think?

Homura: Hehe My name is Homura i saw you were meeting with Asuka my true Rival.

Homura: These two are Yomi and Haruka Think you can beat three of us?

Sonix: (Smile Smirk) What if i say i might have defeated them easily?

Homura: What do you mean by that...(saw Yomi and Haruka defeat before her eye blink) H-How did you..?

Sonix: Before you try to attack i hit those two pressure point after ya'll attack me so which allow me put them to sleep before you notice it.

Homura: (small Smirk) I must say that was a smart move but (dash in front of Sonix and slice him) You might try to best me in combat.

Sonix: Ehhh not really (itching his ear).

Homura: (shocked by Sonix Speed) H-how did you get behind me?

Sonix: (Smirk) You should know something about me (pose) I am the fasting thing alive.

Homura: Then (use her Ninja Scroll Lv 3 Crimson Lotus) Then come at me with all you got.

Sonix: (Thought) She remind me of Leone but like the thirst of battle (Smirk) This would be fun for this.

Homura: What do you say Hedgehog care to battle me?

Sonix: Hehe Time to have fun (transform into Water Sonix) Come at me Homura.

Homura: Let go all out.

**BGM: Homura Battle Theme: ****Crimson Heart**

**So Homura Dash up to Sonix but Sonix duck her sword and use his water Ability with Deadly Water kick sending at Homura, But Homura dodge all of them and rush up to use her Sword to slice up Sonix but Sonix use his move to summon a Water Blade and clash with Homura. Then Homura back kick Sonix up to the rooftop, but Homura uses all of her power to this one attack. She raises her sword to the air and Sonix manage to recover but saw Homura True Power and Lightspeed Attack her attack while Homura swings her sword down as both of them has a battle clash there was a huge explosion above Crimson Academy after the smoke Homura was holding her arms and most of her clothes were damaged. But she saw Sonix left with no damage at all and Sonix teleport up to Homura and karate chop her neck knocking her out.**

Sonix: (Relief) Well that was a tough battle to deal with (look at Homura) To be honest she was strong but i sense an amazing Rival Power from her seem like she has a new rival now Heh (rub his nose) Now that is all of them right might as well (Dodge a Kunai) really now come out i know you are out there.

Rin: Interesting You can scent your opponent even if they hid their Aura.

Sonix: Yup also who are you?

Rin: (take her mask off) My name is Rin and i am a teacher of Crimson Academy i am surprised someone like you to defeat my student.

Sonix: Hehe Yeah but they were strong but they still need more training but they both have hidden potential but their time will come for the end.

Rin: You seem to experience this type of event.

Sonix: Yeah well when you going to different world for 7 years of your life now my only duty to make sure (tight his fist) none of the worlds will be in pain even if i have to die for it.

Rin: I see Congrat on your victory on my student next time they will be stronger to beat you Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: (Smirk) Same here Rin (Rush back to Hanzo Academy).

Elsewhere

?: I see so this Hedgehog Might be the key of my Yoma plan (evil laugh and vanish)

* * *

**Next Time On Sonix Kagura: Burst Master **

**Sonix: Hey Boy and Girl Look like My next Opponent is a school call Gessen Academy, hmm you remind me of someone i know who use ice time to turn up the heat.**

**Yumi: So you must be Sonix the hedgehog i hear most of your ability but my Black Ice will purge your heart into justice.**

**The Blue Blur Vs Ice Queen**

**Sonix: Let's Dance Baby! (Fight Stance) **

* * *

Sorry for the update been getting ready for school since this is my last year since 12 grade oh boy time for my final Year for High school but anyway This Ch is will be taking place as a Burst Master Story Arc next will War of Yoma Arc and Final is Shinovi Master Arc. Then i will place some OVA Like Beach Splash Arc and some other stuff for making this story top-notch if you have any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later peace.


	2. The Blue Blur VS Ice Queen

I Don't own any of these Characters only my OC

* * *

**Last Time on Sonix Kagrua: Burst Master**

**Sonix the hedgehog encounters his former arch-Nemesis but It was a trap and Now Sonix has no way of getting home he stumbles in a world with Busty Ninja Girls can he survive this world rule?**

* * *

Next Day

Sonix: (Yawn and stretching his body) Man Last night was Great I fought Crimson, I wonder what type of school this world will bring me to face! I wonder since i fought Crimson since i may face like 2 or 3 Academy ahead I might ask Asuka Since i believe she knows some training i can learn from her. (Walk to the Kitchen) Morning Asuka Kat, Ikaruga, Yagyu and Hibari.

Asuka: (Yawning) Morning Sonix-Kun. I guess did Crimson lost to you huh?

Sonix: Yup it was a tough battle for me facing them but i handle it easy but one of them name Houmra she is stronger but i was faster than her.

Katsuragi: (Eye Widen) W-What impossible you even top Houmra? She gave Asuka a hard time how strong are you?

Sonix: (Shrug and thought) I can't tell them about my intense training it would kill them but i can tell them, My friend, they are my powers! **(A/N If everyone remembers that Quote Kingdom Heart Dream Drop Distance When Sora Faces Xemnas Parts resume to the Story)!**

Ikaruga: So What do you want for Breakfast Sonix?

Sonix: I take beacon and Egg Thank you Ikaruga (Smile)

Ikaruga: (Mini Blush and stutter) W-Welcome S-Sonix-Kun.

Asuka: (Ate some Ramon and rice) Wow Sonix you seem to have way with Women do you?

Sonix: My parents taught me with Respect And Gentleman Like to female so i have a habit of doing it. But they pass away when i was 5 years old there was my best parents since i still think about them sometime i wish i can see them again.

Hibari: (hug the Blur) I am sorry to hear that Sonix-Kun.

Sonix: (pat Hibari head) Its okays Hibari i really Thank you for cheering me up but i am okay now who is up for some training today?

Asuka: Sure I am down to do some Training What about you guys?

Ikaruga: I Wish but i have a mission to do with Katsuragi so we won't be back for an awhile now.

Katsuragi (Notice what Ikaruga is saying) Yeah Third-Years Mission we won't be back later and byes! (grab Ikaruga and dash out of the Academy).

Sonix/Asuka: (Blink eye 3 times)

Sonix: What about you Yagyu and Hibari?

Yagyu: We would love too but we need to head to class because of ninja Scroll study Sorry Sonix.

Sonix: It's Cool i understand Shinobi Stuff needs to learn for your future i head to class you two don't worry we can do someday.

Yagyu: (Small Smile) Sure Let's go Hibari we can't be late for Ninja Art class now.

Hibari: (Wave Goodbye) Okays! See you laters Sonix-Kun and Asuka-Kun!

Sonix/Asuka: (Wave back)

Sonix: So Asuka knows a perfect place where we can train?

Asuka: (Nod Determiner) Sure Follow me! (dash to a training Area)

Sonix: Wait for me! (Follow Asuka)

Time Skip

Sonix: (Jump up to a mountain view and look around) Seem a perfect place to train at Where did you find this place at?

Asuka: (Cheek blush) Let just say we kinda got our butt to handle too a Third-Year Shinobi who live in these mountains.

Sonix: (Shocked) W-Whoa a Third-Years This person must be very strong huh?

?: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Try to land a attack on Sonix).

Sonix: (backflips) Whoa! (See a massive hold) Yikes! that could have kill me if i didn't react fast enough so mind telling who are you?

So the woman is a tall, muscular woman with long, flowing black hair and reddish-brown eyes. She wears a tattered gakuran with a cap and metal epaulets, a rope belt, and a pair of tengu-geta. She wraps her bosom in a sarashi, and her wrists with the bandages typical of open-hand fighters. Her name is Daidoji.

Asuka: Daidoji-Kun what are you doing here?

Daidoji: I felt a new Rival here and i notice (Point at Sonix) he must be from another world Correct?

Sonix: (Smirk) Guilty as Charged so let me guess you want to face me with Asuka so it be a 2v1 huh?

Daidoji: (Fight Stance) Yes! Come at me! WITH ALL OF YOUR FIGHTING SPIRIT!

Sonix: (Stretching and Run Stance) Look like we found ourselves a match Let's do this Asuka!

Asuka: (took out her dual Blade) Right Sonix

**BGM: Fist Bump by Sonic Force **

**So Sonix dash up to Daidoji and went for a 360 kick but she block it with a inch of her arms and Sonix did 3 back flips and Asuka cross Daidoji with a dual slash but her clothes was barley cut, but Asuka took a massive punch to the stomach causing her to cough some blood then Sonix caught her and use cure on Asuka. But Daidoji dash up to Sonix and did a Axe Kick but Sonix dodge it and both Sonix and Daidoji clash fist together. But Auska recover by Sonix Cure and decide to use her Ultimate Ninja Scroll 3 Deep Shadow and Sonix did a 4 hit-combos and back up and Charge up to a light speed Attack and Sonix and Asuka both blast off at a insane Speed. Then Daidoji was shocked by both of their speed and Sonix Went underneath and Kick her chin, sending her up and Asuka slice her many time before injury her and Sonix was in the above the Cloud and Dive down at full Speed then Daidoji recover from those little bit of the attack then she look up and saw a Blue Blur Axe her head all the way and she was defeat.**

Sonix: (break dance and pose) Wow that was awesome (use Cure on Daidoji) Here you go!

Daidoji: I haven't felt that in a while (point at Sonix) Who are you?

Sonix: (Smirk and Pose) My name is Sonix the hedgehog and that was a awesome Battle you had! (Thumb up to Asuka) You too Asuka!

Asuka: (Blush) T-Thank you Sonix!

Sonix: So Daidoji did you feel the power of me and Asuka?

Daidoji: Yes i was surprised how power friend and bond can be.

Sonix: (Snicker) Yeah it all about..(Sonix Scent and Dodge a arrow) Really?

?: It would be seem You Sonix have defeat Daidoji the most powerful warrior in this world i am shocked someone like you to defeat this kind of monster.

Sonix: (rub his nose and cocky smirk) It was nothing also who are you?

?: Just a messaged (deliver the note to the Blur) They have decide to challenged you be careful. (Vanish in Shadow)

Sonix: (open the note) Wonder what is this?

Dear Sonix the hedgehog

We Gessen Academy challenged you to a dual come alone tonight if you dare i been excepted someone with their own sense of justice what is your justice?

To fight Evil or Become Evil i want to hone your skill in face to face combat.

Yumi.

Sonix: Yumi? Sound Cold name for a Ninja Hmmm? (Look at Asuka) Hey Asuka do you know where Gessen Academy is at?

Asuka: (Nod determine) I do look like they want to fight you in combat of Justice and order.

Sonix: Justice and Order?

Asuka: Yes (Nod) Yumi want to see what kind of Jusitce? Are you the Sword or the Shield to fight Evil?

Sonix: (Thinking) I see. Alright (Shake hand Daidoji) It was a Good battle let's fight again someday Daidoji-Kun!

Daidoji: (Smirk) Likewise (Shake hand Sonix)

Sonix: Welp Asuka lead the way.

Auska: Follow me (Rush to Gessen Academy).

Sonix: (Follow Asuka)!

Gessen Academy

Time: 6 pm

Sonix: So this is Gessen Academy huh seen a very neat hotel from the outside to be honest?

Asuka: Be careful Sonix they are not to take lightly.

Sonix: (half-turn and thumb up) I understood head back to Hanzo don't worry i be fine from here Auska!

Auska: (hug him) Stay safe (Break the hug and head back to Hanzo)

Sonix: Alright let's Start the Party! (rush down to the door and bust open) Alright who is my first opponent?

?: Kotarō! Kagerō! (sent her wolf to attack the Blur)

Sonix: (Quick step of the wolf speed attack) Whoa! they are fast! but not as fast for me (Dash to place the two wolf to sleep) Nighty Nighty Boy!

?: H-How did you took out my two elite Wolf?

Sonix: (Tapping my foot) Let's say i have way anyway who are you?

So the Opponent Sonix is facing She wields a spear in her left hand and a giant cleaver in the right. While her oversized kitchenware is perhaps a bit slow, it's undeniably effective and is a fair skinned girl with long dark brown hair tied with a red ribbon in a side ponytail. She is dressed in the wear of a Sengoku period warlord, clad in armor and red flower trimmed haori. She often covers her face in a white mask reminiscent of Hanya. Her name is Murakumo!

Murakumo: My name is Murakoumo and you will know my wrath!

Sonix: (Thinking and in thought) Look like the courage with the mask and nervous and sly without i think i face someone with that before but i can't remember who (thinking and Sonix Scent and Dodge).

Murakumo: W-What where did you go?

Sonix: Behind you I was thinking about something but we can settle this after this fight (Fight Stance and Taunt the wolf Tamer) Let's Fights Murakumo!

**BGM: Murakumo Battle Theme: ****Masked Princess**

**Murakumo Dash up to Sonix and went from a double stab with her lance but Sonix dodge and did a leg sweep and a Homing Attack, Then Murakumo block Sonix Homing Attack then she used her Ninja Scroll LV 2 Kagero and Both Wolf and Dash at High speed and try to Attack Sonix but Sonix Smirk and Stop time and knock out the two wolf and Dash at Murakumo and remove her mask and resume time and Murakumo lost her mask and went to shy mode and** **Lost**** the battle is over.**

Sonix: (flip the mask) Nice to know you have confidence in the Mask but that doesn't mean it make you a warrior it come from your heart and Courage but since it make you a better person (Give Murakumo her mask back) Also you look cute without it by the way (Wink at the shyness Warrior)

Murakumo: (Deeply Blush and stutter) I-I Do?

Sonix: Yup but (fist bump to her heart slowly) You always need to be courage for when it going get tough in the battle beside you are what keep your friend going for who you are Murakumo!

Murakumo: (Shocked by Sonix Word for it and put on the mask) T-Thank you! I promise to be brave and courage without it Thank you Sonix the Hedgehog!

Sonix: (Smile and wave Goodbye) Welp got to go if you want a rematch next time we meet Murakumo I be waiting (Dash somewhere else)

Murakumo: (place her hand on her heart) My heart feel ease when he is near me am i...in love?

Meanwhile

Sonix: (look around) Weird feel like a maze around here i wonder how big the place is from the inside after all (Sonix Scent and backflip and quickstep by a bats and a snack attack) I wonder what was that about?

?: Darn it we almost got him Too Shiki.

?: Crap we almost attack him too how did you know when we going to attack?

Sonix: Well I rely on my scents since before you two try to attack me but i wonder who are you?

One was has long wavy blonde hair, and burgundy-colored eyes, and a beauty mark on the lower right side of her mouth. She dresses rather skimpily, wearing a black bustier suit outfit, with heeled black boots, and shoulder-long black gloves. Her outfit reveals both her cleavage and the sides of her breasts and has a skull encrusted peace sign-like buckle attached right above a rivet, holding the breast straps in place. She wears a long, collared black cape, which is maroon on the underside, with a large skull encrusted pink heart pin attached by her left shoulder, and a gold bangle, which runs beneath the cape and out the collar, by her right shoulder. Her name is Shiki.

The second one is a fair-skinned girl with long light brown hair tied in two pigtails and big blue eyes, with small yellow pupils. She wears a green choker around her neck, with a small, round bell attached to it. She wears an orange top, which reveals her cleavage. The top has short, wide white sleeves, with pink trimmings, as well does the front part of her shirt. She has a large pink bow tied around her waist, and has a small hamster clip on her shirt, as well. She wears white and orange striped stockings, and matching undergarments. She wears large green bracelets and anklets, and pink boots with little red bows on them. She often carries around a blue pail with a hamster design on it. On her back is a large plush hamster backpack. She has a blue thermos on her right hip, and has a white headband. Her name is Minori.

Shiki: My name is Shiki and this one is Minori Look like we will be your opponent he (Cocky smirk) You don't look that tough.

Sonix: (Smirk) Really don't judge a book by a cover just because i may be a Hedgehog but i can whoop your butt in a instant without you knowing.

Minori: Let's Settle this with food (fight stance).

**BGM: Rise League Of Legend**

**Sonix rush up to Minori and Shiki and And 360 kick both of them. But Shiki have her bat blocking the damage around her and Minori but Sonix Went underneath them and use Sonix Wind to break the two away from each other, but Minori use her ability to push back the Blur, then Sonix use time break to slow down and head to take out Minori and knock her out with a karate chop to her neck slowly knowing they are just Student for this combat challenging. Time have been resume and Shiki Saw Minori was defeat and she use her Ninja Scroll LV 3 Sho Gyom ZEX and prepare a tornado of bat and rush at Sonix but Sonix Smirk and use Sonix Hurricane and clash with Shiki But Sonix Jump up and Diving down at Shiki and Homing attack her head knocking her out and the battle was over.**

Sonix: (dust himself off) It was a nice battle (use cure on Shiki and Minori).

Shiki: How did you read our moment? it was impossible for me to hit you?

Sonix: Well i been a Hero for like 9 years now so it was kinda easy to learn your moment but you are Strong but you nearly got me with your Ability I got to say i am impressive and you too Minori.

Shiki/Miniori: (Felt Praise of the hedgehog word) T-Thx but we are going to becoming stronger to defeat you next time we see you.

Sonix: (Chucking) I be waiting for that But if you know when to find me I be there (Wink and Dash off)

Meanwhile

?: Yumi!

?: Right! He have come get ready Yozakura!

Sonix: (Thought) Well this seem easy but i don't want to be too comfortable about this after all they are busty Female Ninja. I need to take this more careful i don't want to hurt them (Sonix Scent) Wait My Sonix Scent (Dodge) From Above (Back flip and Kick Flip) and Below!

?: Yumi you okay?

?: I am Alright Yozakura but he seem to playing careful we need too Ready yourself Hedgehog to Feel our sense of Justice!

So the Two Female one has short blue hair in a sort of bowl cut, with a cherry blossom in it, and she has blue eyes. She wears an outfit similar to a kimono, but exposes her midriff. The top parts of the outfit is white, which fades to a sea-foam green color, decorated with white, lavender and purple flower designs.

The bottom half of the outfit resembles the bottom half of a regular kimono, but is open down the middle. It's sea-foam green in color, and slowly fades to a dark teal color as it goes down. Like the top, it's decorated with small flower designs. She wears a pale blue sash around her waste, which is decorated with white flowers. She wears long white tabi, and wooden sandals. On her arms are large, ornate gauntlets, which have pistons. Her name is Yozakura.

And the second one has pale white skin and icy blue eyes. Her hair is a dark-gray color of medium length that is propped up slightly in the back by her white bow that has blue stripes on the ends. Yumi has the generic morphology of most characters. In her shinobi clothes, she wears a solid white furisode kimono that hangs off her shoulders and exposes a large amount of her breasts. The outfit has a blue double-lined trim with a blue obi on the back. Yumi also wears white socks but no shoes, but since Estival Versus, she also wears lavender flip flops. Her name is Yumi.

Sonix: So Yumi and Yozakura Huh (crack his Fist and Neck and Stretching her body) Alright! Let's Get this Party Started! (Cocky Smirk)

Yozakura: Yumi let me face him!

Yumi: (Nod) Be careful (step back)

**BGM: ****Sending Determination By Yozakura Battle Theme **

**So Yozakura and Sonix Both Clash at each other with Fist and Combos as the room was fill with the sound of clashing and Yozakura charging her Gauntlets to Punch Sonix to the rooftop but Sonix Manage to recover and Use Cure on himself and dust himself off. So Sonix got in his Stance and Yozakura use her Lv 2 10,000 Palm Fists of Paradise Hell on Sonix But The Blur Saw through her Attack and Dodge and Uppercut and Spin Dash Yozakura down and catch her unconscious.**

Sonix: That was a Great Battle you put up Yozakura (Use Cure on her and Turn to Yumi) Now As for you Ice Queen.

Yumi: I am Impressive You have bested Yozakura Tell me what is your sense of Justice? (Stern Glare at Sonix)

Sonix: My Own Sense of Justice? (Smirk and Pose) I am Sonix the hedgehog I have no Justices only having Fun.

Yumi: So that is your own Justice Then you must be Punish! (Glare)

Sonix: Then Show me your...Judgement (Fight Stance and Dash at Yumi) YUMI!

Yumi: Gladly! (Dash at Sonix)

**BGM: ****SUNSHINE FES Yumi Ver.**

**As Sonix and Yumi Both Clash they both block and Counter each other Attack and trade and Yumi use her Ninja Scroll LV 1 Black Ice to Freeze Sonix, but Sonix dodge it so he try not to be freeze, but Yumi Went underneath Sonix and Use Ninja Scroll LV 2 Ice Pillar Fan and Put the Blur as a Ice and the battle was over.**

Yumi: Hm (Walk away but felt Sonix Aura) What?!

Sonix: (Breaking the Ice and becoming Radon Sonix) Time to Bring the Heat! (Smirk)

Yumi: (Shocking face) Impossible No one have ever break my ice before how did you..?

Sonix: Well Let just say ¨I have all 4 Elements making it easy for me to counter your Ice attack. (Taunt Yumi) So Care to finish our Little dance Ice Queen?

Yumi: (Use her Ninja Scroll LV 3 Ice Queen) Yes it is.

**BGM: ****Grandfather's Wish **

**So Yumi Dash up to Sonix but Sonix Duck under her Ice Sword and Grab Yumi and Throw her at the bottom of the Sakura Room and teleport over there. Yumi Recover from the Throw and looking around for the Blur and saw him Above her and Sonix Back flip and face Yumi Face to Face and Summon a Fire Sword and grab the handle. So Yumi and Sonix both Dash clashing each blow as the air was fill with Ice and Fire knowing who might win but Sonix Step back and Yumi did as well both charging up their final Attack then Sonix and Yumi dash at the final Sakura Blossom drop from the tree and Yumi clothes was rip to shred and cover herself now the battle was over.**

Sonix: I felt your sense of justice during our battle i got to say you have the power to do it in you Yumi Beside Without a Sword and Shield they need to be protect for the people and (Look at her teammate) without them how can we protect our friend from harm? But we all have a common goal for saving those who need to be save.

Yorzakura: He is Right Yumi you don't have to bear everything on your own beside we are here for your.

Shiki/Minior/Murakumo: (Nod and Hug Yumi) We will always be there for you Yumi no matter how far or close you are, We are your friend.

Yumi: (Felt Tear coming down) Everyone Thank you! (Look at Sonix and wipe her tear) Sonix i see your way of finding your own justice. You want to save many people if they can't protect themselves how?

Sonix: I never leave anyone behind even if they can arms themselves there need someone to believe in and that i made a promise to my brother and sister. (Smirk and Pose) i will save many people even if it cost me my life.

Yumi: (Shocked face and Smile) I see it was truly a grateful Battle you have show me you need to show me some of your moves there Sonix.

Sonix: Sure i be down for that Welp gotta go See you later Yumi (Dash out of Gessen Acadmey and repair the room)

Yumi: (Look at the Brightful Moon) So he is the one who want to save everyone from a promise he made.

Meanwhile

?: (Seen the Blue Blur Running back to Hanzo Academy) So it been a Long time Sonix let's seen if you are ready for your next Challenged (Drop down to a allyway)

* * *

**Next Time on Sonix Kagura: Burst Master**

Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here look like my final one is a Academy called Hebijo Look like their leader is being Possess by someone or something i need to figure out who?

?: Hello Sonix it been a long time old Friend.

Sonix: (Shocked and Widen Eye) W-Wait you are...?

Showdown at Hebijo Academy

Sonix: How are you Alive? I thought you die 4 year ago

* * *

Hey Guy Sorry for not updating for a while now been busy with School and Stuff but slowly coming back on Writing since it my final Years So i will try to do some update like once a month if i am free. But depending but Next One will be RWBY Datten Ken Since a lot of people have been following for the past few month since 2020 came around. I am still shocked how many people still love it. (Whisper) Even tho i haven't update it for 4 month ago But since School is kicking my ass for the moment. I will try to do my best to update as fast as possible since i got to finish up School and i am free and next Ch will be a Old Friend no not a Another OC but a Orginal Character from the DLC from Senran Kagura Estival Versus and I will catch you on the flip-side Peace Everyone


	3. Showdown at Hebjio Academy

I don't own any of these Character they belong to their Rightful Owner Just my OC

Last Time on Sonix Kargua: Burst Master

Sonix have finally defeat the Student of Gessen Academy now his next Challenge is Hejibo Academy! Let's See what is our Blue Blur facing his greater Rival of all time.

* * *

Sonix: (Yawning) Man Gessen Academy sure give me a roughing even Yumi so that what Asuka mean for certain Justice (flashback from his past) Now i have to remember that promise i made for their (tight fist) Don't worry everyone i will make that wish.

Asuka: Sonix-Kun Breakfast is ready.

Sonix: Alright Asuka heading down now.

Meanwhile in the Hanzo Kitchen

Sonix: (Stretching out his arm and leg) Man Gessen Academy doesn't play around huh.

Ikaruga: Yes although they are only reason was be Justice but Asuka Change her sense of Justice to convince Yumi. That not all people are evil the only one who change her was her Grandfather.

Soinx: I see Thank for the info there Ikaruga-Chan. (notice Kat and Yagyu and Hibari are not here) Wait where is everyone?

Asuka: Oh i almost forgot to tell you they went out food shopping they should be back soon.

Sonix: Cool (stomach growing) Heheh Look like i haven´t eaten anything ever since i went to Gessen Academy.

Asuka: Breakfast is almost done (give Sonix bacon and Egg) Here you go.

Sonix: (Praise for the Food) Thank you for the Meal (Chow down the breakfast and burp) Excuse me So who down for training?

Auska: Awww i wish i could but i have to take Hanzo Final today so i can´t i think Ikaruga-chan. So i won´t be able to join you in Training Sonix-Kun.

Ikaruga: That is right i want to see the result of your fighting Skill Sonix so shall we?

Sonix: (Smirk) Sure i may hold back i know the potential inside you So i don´t want to hurt you during training okay?

Ikaruga: Worry not okay Sonix-kun i will take extra precaution to see what of your capability.

Sonix: Cool So where are we training at?

Ikaruga: Outside the Training Yard.

Sonix: Cool let´s go (Walk outside).

Outside the training Yard

Sonix: (crack his knuckle) So Ready Ikaruga?

Ikaruga: (Nod and Fight Stance) Better prepare yourself Sonix.

Sonix: (Smirk and Running Stance) Here we...GO! (Dash up to Ikaruga)

Meanwhile someplace else

?: So that is him got to say he have improve for the last few year (Scent something and Mini Smile) Let hope you ain´t out of Practice Blue Hedgehog. But than again I hope you are ready for your greater Battle coming for you when evil always around in uncertain way. (Vanish)

Back to Sonix and Ikaruga

Sonix: (relief and Smile) Wow Ikaruga-chan you are strong with your Sword Skill.

Ikagura: (Mini Blush) T-Thank you Sonix but i see you are improving as well.

Sonix: Hey got to get stronger to protect the one we love after all.

Ikagura: (Smile) Yes that is true.

Asuka: Hey Sonix-Kun and Ikagura-Chan Let´s me guess you two just got done with Training?

Sonix: Yup Hey Asuka how was that Test you were doing?

Asuka: (Shiver) it was very...frightful during it.

Sonix: (Snicker) I can tell.

Ikagura: Speaking of our Test where is Yagyu and Hibari and Katsuragi are at?

Auska: (Confused) I thought they came back already?

Sonix: (Serious Face) Something happen to them.

Ikagura: What do you mean?

Sonix: I scent a dark aura when we were training someone kidnap them (Look at Asuka) Asuka did you receive a Note by any chance?

Asuka: (Nod and hand Sonix the note) Yes i did but i wasn´t sure if that was true or not but after didn´t noticing it they must be in trouble.

Sonix: (open the letter)

Dear Sonix the hedgehog

We capture your friend i want to challenge your power in our Academy we are Hebijo Academy and we declare evil in our school if you want to rescue your friend meet us midnight if you want your friend alive.

By Miyabl

Asuka: Who is it?

Sonix: Some person name Miyabl who is she?

Ikagura/Asuka: (Eye Widen) Miyabl?

Sonix: Let me guess she try to kill you guy correct?

Asuka: Yeah but we change her way but something different here.

Ikagura: Why would she trouble herself to face you now of all time.

Sonix: Not sure but if a fight she want (Serious Glare and tight the note) Than it a fight she is going to get.

Asuka: (Thought) I never seen Sonix this Angry before?

Sonix: (Calm down) Hey Asuka So where is this Hebjio Academy?

Asuka: Follow me (Teleport)

Ikagura: Sonix be careful they are very powerful.

Sonix: (Thumb up and Smirk) Trust me i got this in the bag Ikagura beside i am the fasting thing alive after all.

Ikagura: (Hug her) Just be careful.

Sonix: Will do (Wink and Rush outside the hideout)

Stage: Midnight Hebjio Academy

Sonix: So this is Hebjio Academy huh?

Asuka: Yeah i will be in the shadow support you.

Sonix: (Smirk) Cool in the meantime i want you to find our friend and get them out of there (Summon a Clone) Here have my other me to help you with that okay.

Asuka: (Nod and Jump to different Rooftop)

Sonix: Follow her she is going to need some help getting the other out.

Clone Sonix: (Nod and Follow Auska)

Sonix: (Jump down) Alright time to get the party start (Open the door) Hmm something tell me that this isn´t going to be easy than the last two.

?: That because it isnt you damn Hedgehog (Shoot at the blur)

Sonix: (Dodge) Look like i already found my first foe

?: (Growl) Dammit! You stupid mutt Help me out here

?: Okays!

Sonix: (Fight Stance) So who are you two suppose to be?

So the first one she is heterochromatic, meaning she has two different color eyes being blue for the left eye and green for the right eye. She dons a white button-down "dress" shirt that has the waist wrapped in a belt that holds all of her extra large bullets. Underneath is a big, black dress that goes all the way down to her ankles, which, along with her legs and feet, are covered by white thigh-high stockings and red dress shoes. Then, she wears a red hair band and a red overcoat-like shirt reminiscent of Native American clothes. Finally, she wears a tied black ribbon to look like tied shoelaces with the casual "bunny ears." Her name is Ryobi.

and The Second one is a young woman with short blonde hair, and heterochromatic eyes, with her left eye being emerald green, in color and her right eye is sapphire blue. She is fond of dressing up as a winged princess, which shows off her remarkably curvy figure (even by the game's standards). She dons a white outfit with a short, wide ballerina tutu decorated with triangular patterns. The top of the outfit ends in two triangles held together by thin threads which keep the back held together. More threads reach from each triangle to the other triangle to keep from exposing her bust and the front of the outfit from falling off (both of these things she probably wouldn't have a problem with). She also wears white stockings with triangular cut tops trimmed with gold, boots that reach up to under her knees which are trimmed the same way as her stockings (her arms also share the same trend). Finally, her outfit is accessorized with two angelic wings and a silver tiara on her head. Her name is Ryona.

Ryobi: Remember if we don´t defeat him now Mutt Miyabl is going both have our ass lock up.

Ryona: Okay Talk dirty to me more sis.

Ryobi: Shut up Slut anyway let go.

Sonix: (Sweatdrop and thought) So are they even Hebjio Student i don´t know if i can take them serious maybe i should leave them and (Dodge) Look like that ain´t happen.

Ryobi: Where you think you are going?

Sonix: (Sign and Rub his head and Get in Combat Stance) Let get this over with.

**BGM: Fight the Knight Crush 40**

**So Ryobi took her stance with her rife and Ryona side up to Sonix with her roller skate and decide to shoot and dance and Sonix dodge her twice and his Scent notice he saw Ryobi charging her shot. Then Sonix karate chop Ryona Neck knocking her out after a swift take down and Rush to Ryobi and Ryobi was shock by the Hedgehog speed so she cover her eye and shot. But when she open her eye she saw the hedgehog who dodge the bullet at close range and Sonix Walk up to her and Ryobi kept shooting random still she got something but she shot Sonix shoulder and Sonix didn´t even faze in instead he walk up to her, but Ryobi close her eye and she felt something in her head and she open her eye and saw Sonix patting her head and she was confused and Sonix told her this.**

Sonix: You don´t have to keep on being the big sister i notice in your eye that you lost someone you love didn´t you?

Ryobi: (Eye widen) H-How did you know?

Sonix: Trust me i know what it like to lose someone in your life and i know it hard to be the big adult but (look at her other sister unconscious) You don´t have to be too harsh on your sister i know your big sister would be in here (point at her heart) Always look ahead in life okay and oh be nice to be your sister please (Snicker) anyway got to find your leader take care.

Ryobi: Wait!

Sonix: (Look at Ryobi) Hmm What is it?

Ryobi: Who are you and what really are you?

Sonix: (Smirk and wigging his finger and pose) Just call me Sonix Sonix the hedgehog (Dash)

Ryobi: (Small Blush) He is so cool.

Elsewhere

Sonix: Hmm Strange feel like i been around in circle when these door looking the same. Well look like this is a big waste of my time around maybe this door could...(Hear some humming from the other side) Weird is that a person i hear? (open the door and see a Violet hair girl with gloomy eye) Excuse me but do you know where is this Miyabi person at i need to speak with her.

?: ( Startled by Sonix) S-stay away from me.

Sonix: (Confused) wait i aren´t going to harm you i promise i just want to (walk up to her)

?: (Blast Sonix Away with her Aura) GO AWAY!

Sonix: Damn look like she doesn´t to seem the social type (Sonix Scent and Dodge her Fuuma Shuriken and in his thought) Got to calm her down somehow but what i can´t harm her without hurting her (Scan about her name and hobby)

So Sonix Scan the girl has ankle-length, violet hair, with a black ribbon placed just above her bangs, which cast a heavy shadow over her eyes, causing them to be devoid of shine, appearing darker than usual, and often lend her a sad demeanor overall. She wears a long, black dress with gray trimmings, and has a prominent bust. Her name is Murasaki.

Sonix: (Thought) So she prefer not to be socialize by other only her teddy bear make...(Blank face) O...okay then can´t say i been through weird thing as it already is Should i ask her question or leave her alone? (Thinking)

Ask her Question or Leave her alone

Sonix: I believe it best to leave her alone (Walk past her)

Murasaki: (Scared look at Sonix) Where are you going?

Sonix: I am going to find this person Name Miyabi and ask her some question about my friend are at that all.

Murasaki: Wait so you aren't going to fight me?

Sonix: No because i know fighting isn't is not your style beside i know it may seem pointless, but it really not when you have something to protect and that would your be your friend and your sibling beside your sister care for you and her friend after all correct? plus i know

Murasaki: (Shock at the hedgehog word and see a bright light in him) I see (Mini Smile) Thank you Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: Welcome uh what is your name by the way?

Murasaki: My name is Murasaki also (pull his arm) Try to be careful with Miyabi something have happen to her.

Sonix: What do you mean?

Murasaki: We notice her attitude change we don't know what cause it. But we are worry about her can you help her please?

Sonix: Alright i will help her and save my friend after all. Anyway i got to go stay safe Murasaki (wink and dash)

Murasaki: (Mini Blush) He wink at me does that mean he is a friend now (hear her heart beating fast) My heart is beating every time i am near him is this happiness?

Elsewhere

Asuka:(Found her Friend) There they are.

Clone Sonix: (Sonix Scent and Stop Asuka) Wait Asuka (throw a piece of rock over there and Notice a giant trap door) Figure it wasn't going to be easy with trap around.

Asuka: What are we going to do?

Clone Sonix: (Look for a Switch and Found it) Wait here Asuka (Teleport to the Switch and flip it) Alright Go Asuka!

Asuka: (Nod and Rush to gather her friend) Hibari, Kat,Yagyu you okay?

Yagyu: (Goan) W-What happen?

Asuka: No time Sonix give me a hand!

Clone Sonix: (Nod and head down) Let me teleport you guy out of here.

Asuka: Wait what happen about your the real you?

Clone Sonix: Don't worry about it the mission is to find your friend after all right?

Asuka: (Smile)

Clone Sonix: Leave it to me (Use Chaos Control to teleport Asuka, Katsuragi, Yagyu and Hibari back to Hanzo Academy)

Clone Sonix: (Mind link to his other self) They are back to Hanzo Academy me.

Sonix: Roger that come on we have one more mission to deal with.

Clone Sonix: (Transform into a soul and came back to his real body)

Back to Sonix

Sonix: (open the door to the training yard) Weird i scent something but don't know what is it?

?: You only scent the darkness that dwell the evil within.

Sonix: (Look up to see a short white hair tomboy girl) By any chance are you Miyabi?

So Sonix Finally See the leader of the Hebjio Academy Leader she is a girl of a lightly tanned complexion, though not nearly to the extent of Homura. Her hair causes many to claim that she looks like a handsome man, a trait which is even more greatly exemplified by her lack of femininity, much to her chagrin. Miyabi has short, somewhat scruffy yet clean white hair pixie cut style. She has the usual morphology of most characters. Miyabi wears Café Noir(Black Coffee) colored cape with white markings at the top left while the cape is over a white and yellow, high collared coat with black linings held by a double strap with a buckle logo of somesort of a snake, a burgundy sash and two small brown leather straps criss-crossed at the bottom front. The coat exposes a large amount of her breasts. A portion of her thighs and bottom are exposed as well, revealing that Miyabi wear yellow panties, dark grey thigh-highs stockings socks and white boots with Café Noir top lining adorned with black straps. Miyabi also wears a black choker and a silver necklace. Her left arm is covered by white bandages and black leather straps. Her name is Miyabi

Miyabi: So you must be the Blue Hedgehog word on the darkness they call you the blue Devil.

Sonix: (Whistle on the nickname) Blue Devil huh catchy name there. But you say you want to face me correct so i am here after all.

Miaybi: (Serious Glare at the Hedgehog) Yes i did but (Pull her Katana) You will die by my sword beast!

Sonix: (Scan around Miyabi and in his Thought) Wait what is that dark Aura around her? Gramp do you scent this?

Sol: (Eye Widen) Oh no it couldn't be...?

Sonix: What is it?

Sol: No time she coming.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent and Dodge her Swing from the Sword) Yike careful with that you might cut yourself.

Miyabi: (Sword Stance) Come i dance with the will of Evil.

Sonix: (Streching his Arm and Leg) Let's Go! (Dash up to Miaybi)

Miaybi: (Rush up to Sonix).

**BGM: ****Swear to Dōgen**

**Sonix dash underneath Miaybi to do a Leg sweep but Miyabi jump over Sonix and use her Darkness to cut off the hedgehog path, but Sonix use his Ice Form to freeze the Dark Flame blocking his path and Summon a Ice Sword and Taunt Miaybi to come at him. So Miaybi was being provoke by the Hedgehog was reckless aggressive swinging her Sword from combos then Sonix found a opening attack. So he punch Miyabi in the gut and freeze the ground and turn the Sword into a Hammer and Slam creating a fog and Miaybi use her Ninja Scroll LV 2 Purgatorio of Good and Evil and summon a Snake to clear the fog and Notice Sonix was missing then she scent him above her with a cocky Smirk and Sonix Felt her Rage was building up so Miaybi use her Trump card She cross her arm over and use her Divine Judgement Form.**

Sonix: (Smirk) Look like i finally push your button now huh Miaybi?

Miyabi: (Killer Glare) This Time come at me with your Full Power no holding back.

Sonix: Are you sure...?

Miyabi: Yes otherwise (Death Glare) i will kill you and won't hold back.

Sonix: (Sign and Went Super Sonix) Alright Miaybi be careful what you wish for after all (Smirk) Because you are going to have bad time.

**BGM: ****With Feelings and Determination Towards Mother**

**Miaybi Charge at Sonix with her Wing and Downward Slice Sonix But the blur use his Super Ability to dodge and Kick Miaybi in the Stomach but Miyabi grab Sonix by the neck and throw him down as Sonix took the damage and Sonix manage to back flip and Battle axe kick Miyabi head to make her lose her distance and Web-grab her Sword and throw it to disarm her and Sonix Charge up his Spin dash to do a Light Speed Attack and Blast off and Combos Miyabi from up in the air and endlessly hitting her with clash attack and a hard punch to send her down to the ground and she went back to normal and Sonix use Cure on her and the battle was over.**

Sonix: (Thought) Something tell me that she never have this dark power before and her way of combat it seem like she want...Revenge?

Miyabi: (Coughing Blood) Go..ahead...Kill..me!

Sonix: No what is the purpose if i kill you?

Miyabi: What?!

Sonix: You are the leader of this Academy if i kill you who would lead this squad?

Miaybi: (Shocked) I-I..

Sonix: Because i know where you are coming from you want to Eliminate those who took everything away from you correct?

Miyabi: (Head down) What do you know (Glare at Sonix) HUH!?

Sonix: Because you are not the only one who have lost something. After all we lost our loved one when we were young am i wrong? (put his hand out for Miaybi)

Miyabi: (Knock his hand away) You don't know me how are we the same? You don't know my life the pain i have felt and endure.

Sonix: (Walk up to Miaybi)

Miyabi: (Put her hand up and kept her stance up)

Sonix: (Pat Miyabi Head) True i don't but i know your mother would be proud of a Evil Ninja and to fulfilled her promise correct?

Miyabi: (Blush and having Flash back in her thought) This warm sensation and soft of his hand is this...?

So the Girl who was running to Miyabi side She is a somewhat short girl with dark green eyes and light brow hair, with two bun-things on the sides. She has the standard complexion of the series. She wears a outfit with a somewhat military style: Medium green boots with a black cross pattern, stockings going to slightly above her knees, a plated white skirt with a red line on the down part of the body. On the upper part she wears a green coat with black lines and crosses, black collar and shoulder pads. She wears a green beret and glasses. Her name is Imu

Imu: MIYABI!? (Eye Widen and Grab her Staff) LET'S GO OF HER HEAD BEAST ONLY I DO THAT!?

Sonix: So Miyabi Feeling better now?

Miyabi: (Nod and Small Blush) I wouldn't mind if you did it again sometime.

Sonix: Cool.

Imu: Are you ignoring me?

Miaybi: No no Imu he was getting a warm embrace that all after all i am still haunting by my past but he have brought me back from this new feeling. (Felt her heart skip a beat as she is deeply blushing) Is this love?

Imu: (Shudder) L-Love? Are you in love with this Person (Point at the hedgehog)

Sonix: Well it seem like your emotion are back Miyabi beside you look cute when you are blushing.

Miyabi: (deeply Blush and turn away) I-I see anyway you should get back to Hanzo Academy i know your friend are worried and i know you send Asuka to rescue them during our fight.

Sonix: (Sweatdrop rub his head of embarrassment small laugh) How did you know that?

Miyabi: We are Shinobi After all we will know everything.

Sonix: So that all of the Academy that i have face you were a great fighter Miyabi (Put his hand out for a handshake).

Miyabi: (Shaking the Hedgehog Hand) Likewise Sonix.

Sonix: Anyway Got to go see you later Miyabi (Wink and Dash out)

Miyabi: (Small Blush and thought) Maybe he not a bad guy after all.

Imu: So Miyabi what shall we do with Sonix since he defeat us?

Miyabi: We train stronger and faster so that one day he would know our power of Evil.

Imu: Always there for you Miyabi. I gather our Student and start training Tomorrow.

Miyabi: (Smile at Imu) Thank you Imu now i need to get some rest i use nearly all of my power during that fight with Sonix after all (Head to her Room)

Imu: Okay Rest easy Now Miyabi (Thought) Something tell me that this is far from over (Tight her fist and ) Mark my Word this shipping War begin tomorrow.

Meanwhile in Miyabi Room

Miyabi: ( Goaning and moving around and Hearing voicing in her sleep) No...Mother..i couldn't save her..

?: (Evil Chuckle) Seem like My plan is already in motion now let's pay our new guest a vist. (Ninja Vainsh)

?: (Thought) I need to find Sonix and Fast (Rush to the City) I fear that we may have a war coming.

* * *

**Next Time on Sonix Kagura: Burst Master **

Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here look like Miyabi is ask me out on a Date weird maybe she want to know more about me or something.

Asuka: Ikagura, Kat, Yagyu, Hibari We need to find a Suit so Sonix can go on a date with Miyabi.

Hedgehog and the White Fox

Miyabi: (Deeply Blush) So h-How do i look Sonix?

* * *

Hello Everyone Sonix Here for this next Ch we are having our Blue Blur to take Miyabi out for a Date to improve their relationship to know each other Imu will be spying on the two lover bird and Our Unknown New Villain is planing to revive the Yoma to make a War against the Human and a old friend. If you watch Senran Kagura Shinovi Master Anime and one of the DLC Character from Dead or Alive Game as well. But i won't make them appear yet. I will do that like two or three ch ahead for it and now going to fix some change one Honkai Imapct: Blur Awaking but one of the school computer key this ' wasn't outline with the word in there so since it fix now going to change some adjustment and see how that go.


	4. Hedgehog and the White Fox

I don't own any of these character only my OC

* * *

**Last Time on Sonix Kagura: Burst Master **

**Sonix have finally defeat Hebjio Academy and now Our Blue Blur is relaxing after facing the 3 academy during challenged after challenged he conquest all of them now let's see what is our Blue Demon Doing now?**

* * *

Sonix: (in a suit and blushing and thought) How did i get myself in this situation?

Flashback

Asuka: Hey Sonix.

Sonix: Yeah Asuka what's up?

Asuka: Imu ask me to tell you that Miyabi want to go on a date with you for some reason?

Sonix: (Deeply blush and Stutter) W-w-wait m..me (Cover his face in blushing) Why me?

Ikagura: Maybe she want to know you by person to person.

Yagyu: Well she is a tomboy after all maybe she won't stab you in the back Sonix but just be careful.

Sonix: do i get a say in this?

Hanzo: No!

Sonix: (Thought) Well how bad could this be right?

Present

Sonix: (Thought) Okay maybe second thought about this i mean (Felt a Shadow Aura behind him) If i have to guess that Imu (Turn slightly and saw her with a dark glare) Yup that is her okay. Alright Miyabi should be around here (See Miyabi with a Light white with blue star dress).

Miyabi: (Stutter) H-Hey Sonix y-you look great in that Suit.

Sonix: (Small blush) You too Miyabi also uh (rub his head) so what do you want to start first?

Miyabi: Maybe a walk would be better to get to know each other is that okay with you?

Sonix: (Small Blush and rub his head) Sure i am down with that.

Imu: (Follow Sonix and Miyabi and thought) I already know that he defeat us but how there must be some kind of weakness he have. But first time to do some Recon on him (went to the shadow and hide).

Some time ago

Sonix: The park look amazing. So Miaybi uh (rub his head) why did you call me out for a date?

Miyabi (Deeply Blush) I-I want to know more about you. a...and ..uh (rub her hand together looking at Sonix face).

Sonix: (saw her getting closer and look away) I-I see so what do you want to talk about?

Miaybi: How did you become so strong?

Sonix: Been doing training, improving my speed and uh (Remember what else he does) I guess seek new way of protect the people i know.

Miyabi: (Blush and rubbing her arms) By any chance what do you fight for?

Sonix: W-Well i guess to keep everyone i know safe and make sure they can get stronger as well.

Miyabi: I-I see (Stomach Growling and deeply blush)

Sonix: Wanna grab something to eat?

Miaybi: (Nod)

Sonix: Hang on (Carry Miaybi in Princess style slowly) Hang on tight Miaybi this may get bumping okay?

Miaybi: Alright (Hold tightly)

Sonix: (Rush to a nearby restaurant)

Imu: (Thought) I wonder what would he do too her i hope he doesn't (Thinking of Sonix is being a or a Prevert) I don't want him to try anything to my precious Miyabi if he does (Killer Glare) I kill him. (Follow her and Sonix)

Meanwhile

Asuka: (Sweatdrop) Do you think it a good idea to follow Sonix like this?

Yagyu: I mean it was Kat idea but i don't seem why?

Hibari: Well Ikaruga did say just spies on them after all i don't see a problem about that (Eatting some Chip)

Asuka: Well (Sign) I guess there nothing to worry about as long we don't get caught by him after all it Sonix we are talking about.

Yagyu: (Tick Mark and Eye Twitching) Something tell me like this is a set up and i don't know why?

Asuka: Well let just follow them and see first.

Hanzo: (Nod and Follow them)

Back with Sonix and Miaybi

Sonix: Look like a place we can eat Miaybi.

Miaybi: Please don't be so formal we are friend now remember.

Sonix: R-Right.

Miaybi: (Stomach growling and Mini Blush) Well (rub her hand together) i guess shall we?

Sonix: (nod and walk in with Miaybi) Excuse me Table for two.

Ikagura: Hello how can i...(Eye Widen and Screaming)

Homura: What with the damn screaming here we got...(Eye Widen and Blush and cover herself) What the hell you looking at?

Sonix: (Blush and Look away) S-Sorry.

Homura: (Take a notepad) So here to take a table for 2?

Sonix: Yes but Homura what are you wearing?

Homura: (Mini Blush) My day job clothes A-Anyway follow me.

Ikaruga: Same here also my Day Job clothes.

Sonix: Well Ikagura you look cute in it.

Ikagura: (Blush and cover her face) T-Thx you Sonix.

Miyabi: (Pouted and Grab Sonix Arm)

Sonix: Hey what up Miyabi?

Miyabi: I don't like when you give her a complement that all.

Sonix: (Pat Miaybi head) Awww you should have told me hehe anyway i know you are hungry right?

Miyabi: (Stomach growling and blush) Y-Yes

Homura: Here you go you two table for two.

Sonix: Thank you Homura (Put out a chair for Miyabi and push the chair in slowly to the table)

Homura: Now do you need anything?

Sonix: Uh Hmmm What do you want Miyabi?

Miyabi: I take a Chicken-Egg Bowl and that it.

Sonix: I take some ramon bowl that it.

Homura: Alright Chicken -Egg Bowl and Ramon Bowl coming up do you need any drink or anything?

Sonix: I take some water Miaybi?

Miaybi: I also take some Water as well.

Houmra: Alright we be right back with your water and Food.

Sonix: (Nod and Sonix Scent and saw a Shadow in the allyway) Hmm?

Miaybi: (Cheek blush) What wrong Sonix is there something in my face?

Sonix: Ah no you are cute the way you are Miyabi So tell me i have a question were you always like this?

Miaybi: What do you mean?

Sonix: Like your hair color i notice during our first encounter when it change.

Miyabi: I lost my mother when i was young.

Sonix: (Shock and held her hand) I am sorry to hear that she must been a wonderful Mother.

Miyabi: But she was taken away from us by a Yoma.

Sonix: Yoma? You mean the Demon who were Seal away those thing?

Miyabi: Sound like you encounter their kind before did you?

Sonix: Yes a few month i sorta almost die to them and...(Felt her hand shaken) Miyabi?

Miaybi: Please just make me a promise Sonix.

Sonix: What is it?

Miyabi: (kiss her cheek) Try to stay alive if the Yoma attack i don't want to lose anyone that are close to me.

Sonix: (cheek blush and Nod) I Promise you Miyabi i won't die till the very end.

Miaybi: (Smile)

Homura: So loverbird your food and drink are here.

Miaybi/Sonix: (Blush) Hey.

Homura: Anyway (Whisper to Sonix Ear) There been a rumor about a shadowy Figure going around at night kidnapping Women i want to keep you update.

Sonix: (Eye Widen and Nod) Thank Homura.

Miaybi: (Praise for the food) Thank you for the Meal.

Sonix: (Praise for the food and Bow) Thank you for the Meal.

Some Time later

Sonix: (Pat his stomach) Man those food was great Thank Miaybi.

Miyabi: (Small Blush and Smile) No thank you for the lunch (Saw it was nighttime) Oh dammit i forgot we have a meeting for tomorrow match.

Sonix: What match?

Homura: The Shinobi Showdown they usually have us ninja go around facing new Academy and testing their ability and combat.

Sonix: Sound Neato Well since i ain't a ninja i don't think i can join.

Ikagura: Actually The Shinobi President saw your potential and ability they want you to join the Shinobi Showdown.

Sonix/Miaybi/Homura: W-What?

Sonix: Ain't that the first huh (Chuckle) Well i guess i can't let them down huh?

Ikagura: (Serious Glare at the Blue Blur) No otherwise they will kill you if you don't get Serious.

Sonix: (Shiver) Sometime i am afraid of you when you give me those eye.

Homura: Well i am going to head back later guy. (Rush back to Crimson Academy)

Sonix: Stay safe now.

Miaybi: I wish we could have another one but would you?

Sonix: Sure how about this we can have a another date after the Shinboi Showdown.

Miaybi: (Smile) I would love that.

Sonix: Promise? (Hand out)

Miaybi: (Handshake) Promise Anyway See you Sonix and Ikagura (Wave at them goodbye)

Sonix: Now shall we (Carry her in princess style)

Ikagura: (Blush and Smile) Kind the knight aren't you?

Sonix: Hehe I have my way. (Rush back to Hanzo Academy)

?: It would seem he would take place in the Shinobi Showdown tournament might as well join as well to tell him that (Jump to building to building) A War is coming.

* * *

**Next Time on Sonix Kagura: Burst Master **

Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here look like my first match is a Academy call Zodiac Star Committee look like they have some formal member here that quite the challenge here.

Leo: So you must be the Blue Hedgehog we been hearing about better not hold back now

Shinobi Showdown Tournament

Sonix: Look like more and more Academy are coming out of the woodwork huh time to party.

* * *

Look like a tournament is coming down for the Shinobi Showdown and Ayane will join the battle to tell Sonix the bearer of Bad new that a new war is coming he must prepare for this war when it come by Yoma War and i will add some backstory for the Shinovi Master Arc in the next 7 ch ahead. When i might do a secret arc coming ahead call Dawn-break Arc it like Shinovi Master one but it going to be slightly different from the anime one. If you have any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later


End file.
